


Day Sixteen: Madison's Birthday

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Thomas had been planning for months. Planning every single detail so that the entire day was organised and structured down to the second. He wanted - needed - things to be perfect. After the disaster that was James’ birthday last year, Thomas needed to make this one good. Perfect. Amazing. They both had the day off work. Thomas had made sure that come hell or high water they would not be called into the office for the entire twenty-four hour period that was James’ birthday.





	Day Sixteen: Madison's Birthday

Thomas had been planning for months. Planning every single detail so that the entire day was organised and structured down to the second. He wanted - needed - things to be perfect. After the disaster that was James’ birthday last year, Thomas needed to make this one good. Perfect. Amazing. They both had the day off work. Thomas had made sure that come hell or high water they would not be called into the office for the entire twenty-four hour period that was James’ birthday. 

Everything was in place. Thomas had set his alarm to wake him up early so he could make James breakfast in bed. Thomas wasn’t the best in the kitchen but one thing he was excellent at was making French Toast. So that’s what he did. He made a big stack of French Toast along with a fruit salad and James’ favourite herbal tea. Everything was stacked onto a tray and carried into the bedroom, a single red rose sat in a small vase in the corner of the tray. 

Thomas pushed open the bedroom door with his foot, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend curled up under the duvet in their massive bed. Thomas stood in the doorway for a moment, just listening to the soft sounds of James’ breathing, heart filling with warmth and love for the sleeping man. Thomas was so lucky and grateful that James was in his life. That the gorgeous, wonderful, brilliant James had chosen to love him. Thomas carried the tray over to the bed, resting it down on the side table before sitting down next to James. He reached out, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder over the duvet and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“James?” Thomas whispered, pushing down the duvet a bit so he could lean down and kiss James’ cheek. James grumbled, shifting and pressing his face deeper into his pillow. Thomas chuckled, pressing a couple more kisses along James’ cheek. 

“Go ‘way,” James grumbled, reaching up and swatting at Thomas weakly.  

“No,” Thomas whispered, chuckling softly. “I made you breakfast.”

“S’my birthday,” James mumbled, reaching down and pulling the duvet over his head. “Wanna sleep.”

“But I made breakfast,” Thomas said, pulling down the duvet and gently pushing James to lay on his back. James whined, cracking his eyes open slightly to glare at Thomas. Thomas just smiled in response and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” James muttered, reaching up to brush some of Thomas’ hair back out of his face. 

“I love you too,” Thomas smiled, sitting back. “I made your favourite.”

“Blueberry pancakes?” James said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

“Okay, so I made my favourite,” Thomas said with a shrug, reaching over and grabbing the tray. He placed it on James’ lap with a bright smile. 

“Yeah I thought as much,” James said, smiling as he picked up the mug of tea. “You always burn pancakes and I wasn’t woken up by the fire alarm.”

“I don’t always burn them,” Thomas said, standing and going around to climb into the bed beside James. 

“Once,” James said, grabbing the fork and knife. “You didn’t burn them once. And that was because I was there monitoring you.”

Thomas shrugged, shifting closer and resting his head on James’ shoulder. James smiled, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ curls before cutting up the French Toast. He took a bite, humming at the pleasant taste. Thomas was rather good at making French Toast even if he sucked at everything else. 

“S’good,” James said, taking another couple bite before holding a piece up to Thomas’ lips. Thomas ate it happily, snuggling in close to his boyfriend. For a while, they sat in a comfortable silence. James continued to feed both himself and Thomas small mouthfuls of French Toast, enjoying the small sounds of appreciation that Thomas made after each bite. Once the French Toast was done they moved on to the fruit salad. 

“I’ve got plans for today,” Thomas said, licking the strawberry juice off his lips. 

“Oh?” James hummed, looking over at his boyfriend. 

“Yup,” Thomas nodded, grabbing a couple grapes from the bowl and holding one out to James. 

“What type of plans?” James asked before taking the grape. 

“You’ll see,” Thomas said, leaning over and kissing James gently. “But first, I’ve got a present for you.”

“I thought we agreed, no presents,” James said, brow furrowing a bit. 

“Did you honestly think I’d stick to that?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, leaning over to open the drawer of his side table. He pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper with a simple white bow on top. Thomas sat up, turning to face James better as he held out the gift, a small smile on his lips. 

James reached out, taking it gently. “It wasn’t expensive was it?”

“Just open it,” Thomas urged, sounding a little nervous. James frowned a bit, not sure why Thomas was nervous, before carefully unwrapping the box. Once the wrapping paper was off it was clear what the little box was, making James’ heart flutter as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas watched him, giving a small nod to the box, silently urging James to open it.

“Oh,” James breathed when he opened the box, the simple gold ring sitting snugly inside. 

“Marry me?” Thomas whispered, reaching out and resting a hand on James’ cheek. James looked up, a few tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded. 

“Yes,” James whispered, voice cracking a bit from emotion. “Yes, Thomas. Of course.”

Thomas laughed, leaning in and kissing James as he grabbed the box from his hands. Thomas carefully removed the ring from the box, smiling brightly as he took James’ hand and carefully slipped the ring into place on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
